Sex Cookie
by Escapingreality84
Summary: Semi sequel to Cat Sitter. Shay comes down to Florida to visit Amy and things get dirty.  This was a gift to a friend almost a year ago  NC-17 last chapter  Threesome. MH/OC/Miz
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anyone except Shay and Amy. WWE owns most of them or at least part of their souls. As you can tell this is old with Hardy still at WWE. I wrote it as a gift for a friend for sending in college applications. I have a very dirty mind…and wanted to challenge myself as well. The next and last story in the story is a lot cleaner…probably even a T rating for whenever I post it.

It was few months after Amy had quit her cat house sitting gig because she decided fucking the boss was better than the extra coffee money. Plus, being the gentleman he was, Bourne always paid, even if she tried to smack her afterwards. She was still watching the house of her babies, and spent even more time at his house than she did before hand. It was better than could ever image, and made her almost believe in all that fairytale bullshit.

Amy was even happier than usual that day. Bourne had surprised her going behind her back and flew her bestie from NJ down for a week for needed catching up. He noticed how she never shut up about her friend, and how everything thing reminded Amy of her, so he took it into his own hands to make it happen. And of course they planned it for when a super show was taking place in Tampa, so there was the bonus bribery (which Shay didn't need) of meeting some of his co-workers.

Amy pulled her car into the arena parking lot flashing her badge and a smile to the guard on duty. Matt had been traveling for house shows, so this was the first time she'd see him in about a week. The girls had had lunch, and Shay ended up giving Amy a tour of random places in the Tampa area instead of the other way around. Shay living in Florida for school a few years before had given her a better idea of her way around, then her directionally challenged friend who was currently living there.

"Oh my god, did I tell you what happened a few weeks ago?" Amy asked searching for a spot far away from Randy's bus.

"I'm sure you did, but what happened?"

"So I spent the night at Hubby's house,"

"Like every other day…"

"yea….i do spend more time over there…but the cats need me. But anyway, it was like noon-ish. I was making coffee and feeding the cats. The door bell rings, and I was so not awake enough to remember I was only wearing one of his button down shirts, so I go check. I open the door, and the bitch was at the door."

"Really his ex? She had the balls to show up after everything she did?"

"Yea I know right? So I'm standing there and one of the cats starts hissing from the living room couch. She looks at my outfit and her jaw drops. I acted all polite and asked her if there was anything I could do for her. She stuttered, and then said she was there to see Matt and all. Told her he was in the shower, but she could wait if she wanted, shocking the hell of her. She then made some jackass comment how she guessed she was right. I stared that bitch straight in the eye, and let her know that after she broke his heart, he needed to learn how he deserved to be treated and loved, and I was happy to do that for him. She then just turned and stomped back to her car. I called out I'd let him know she stopped by, and she gets in the car, speeds out of the driveway, and almost hit a fire hydrant. It was amazing."

"I know you texted me that. But god that's amazing. Wish I could've seen it live." The girls got out of the car and started to headed inside. Amy introduced her to anyone she had passed who she knew, shocking the hell out of Shay. Shy hubby had taught Amy how to speak, or maybe the week she traveled with him (while feeling terrible for leaving the cats) had helped build her confidence. Shay figured Bourne was probably one of those guys always complimenting Amy, even if she probably ignored him, but maybe it had started to sink in a little. They made their way down a hallway and Amy seemed to know where she was going…so he taught her directions too, shay laughed to herself. Sadly Shay had yet to see the few men she was really looking forward to seeing yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy knocked on the door of a locker room,

"Everyone decent?" she called. She got grunt yeses as answered. The two walked inside and Shay enjoyed the half naked male eye candy walking in with Amy. They all greeted Amy and she introduced to them to Shay who smiled, shook hands and got a few hugs.

"So this is the famous Shay who you are always like Shay should be here Shay should be here why the fuck isn't Shay here?" a voice teased behind them causing them to turn.

"Shut the fuck up, Mike!" Amy told the Miz who was standing in the doorway , "You know you've been dying to see who I was talking about chilling with while you were stalking me on twitter."

"We'll of course I'm always looking forward to meeting beautiful women, even if they are friends with half of the bounciest couples ever," he smiled walking over to Shay, "I know Amy mentioned we had met before at a signing but it's great to see you again without being rushed."

"Yea, it's great to see you again," he pulled her into a hug, her feeling his muscles under his shirt against her, "Now please tell me your mouth is cleaner this one?" Everyone laughed.

"We're from fucking jersey, so I doubt it. She left me there, so she's probably a little better down here. Sorry if we offend anyone."

"Ok…so being Amy doesn't stop talking about you, my Real World cast members now…" Shay laughed naming the other ones, getting a round of applause from the room. She bowed for them.

"Testing reality show info again Mike?" a southern voice asked entering from the showers in just sweat pants.

"At least mine was on tv and not just on the internet," he laughed.

"Oh because the Real World can be so classy. Hi, Shayna I'm Matt. It's great to see the other star of the Shay J Arok YouTube page." Shay turned to Amy.

"I was kinda drunk, and Matt was around looking for new stuff to watch on YouTube."

"Just Matt, Amy?" Mike cut in, "Trust me, Ryder is definitely jealous of my action figure performing with his Backstreet Boys." Amy turned red before walking up to both men who were next to each other, jumping, and bopping them in the head.

"You're so violent, girl," Matt laughed rubbing his head.

"Who's violent?" yet another voice who hadn't been there with everyone else said walking in.

"MATTY!" Amy squealed running and jumping into his arms. There were a couple of gags and aws at the reunion. Amy flipped them all off anyway while she kissed her man. She finally put her feet back on the ground, and dragged him over to officially meet Shay. Shay was shocked to see Amy so happy, but she figured Bourne's happy-go-lucky high energy attitude was probably contagious and made a note not to get too close just in case. "Did you just get here?"

"Nah, was just going over my match with Phil before the show. Missed you."


	3. Chapter 3

They had an hour to kill so Shay sat down between Mike and Matt on a couch as Amy used the excuse of not enough seating to plop down with Bourne on the floor. Everyone in the room joking and teasing each other, a lot towards the couple being it was just too easy. Shay easily was able to join in. When it was almost show time the girls headed out to go to their seats. They ran into a few more star on the way out, most were very excited. Randy had promised a tour of the bus and Cena scooped both girls up in a hug at the same time. The weirdest was Sheamus who called Amy "Master". Shay was very confused by it, so as they walked out into the crowd Amy explained how he really did listen to everything she told him, and they weren't going insane.

Shay was shocked as they walked closer and closer to the ring, and found themselves ringside Amy teasing her she wouldn't need her the zoom on her camera for this show. As soon as the lights went down both girls cheered loud while observing how different they were from the rest of the crowd. As expected the energy in the arena was amazing. Now that Shay had met a lot of the guys it pulled her into the show even more. All of her favorites got on the mic and was hard not to drool. Also there were random flirty glances and attention from Hardy and Miz. It was confusing but Shay did not complain. Her goal was to make out with at least one of them before they left Florida. Sadly the show seemed end too quickly. Once backstage they ran into Randy again and he offered to keep on his promise with the tour, and Amy pretended to have something she needed to do so it could be even more private.

After enjoying the tour, Randy was bringing her inside when they ran into Hardy and Mike who offered to help her find Amy, who was ignoring her texts. They both told her that everyone was going to the bar at the hotel and she should definitely join them. Finally they entered the quiet locker room to find Amy and Bourne making out on the couch.

"Are they always like this?...ARok? Is this what you needed to do?" she said interrupting the two causing them to jump,

"Does it look like I was doing him?"

"If we didn't walk in when we did who know?" Mike laughed.

"Once again…Mike, shut the fuck up." The two sat up fixing their hair.

"Are you guys coming to bar at the hotel?" Matt asked.

"I have to swing by my house to feed the cats, but definitely. "

"Yea, I'm sure that's it…"

"Michael, don't make me kick your ass!"

"I can't believe you guys decided to stay at the hotel instead of crashing in one of my guest room."

"Bourne, I wasn't around when Amy came to visit you the last time, but I heard stories, and I don't really want to be around for you two celebrating reuniting," Hardy commented.

"Oh trust me, the rumors are true, Amy's a screamer," Mike added.

"That's it Mike!" Amy went to go after him but Bourne caught her around her waist pulling her into his lap saving Miz from certain death, "I wasn't planning on going to Matt's anyway, because if you haven't noticed my friend is here."

"Amy, is quite alright if you want to see lover boy. I don't mind."

"Shay, you know I'm not like that."

"No worries. "

"But but where will you stay?"

"I'm sure I'll figure something out. I'm sure I can get a hotel room or something."

"Oh trust me, there is plenty of room in some of the suites, we'll take good care of her, Ames," Hardy told Amy.

"I don't know…." Amy stared. Shay sent her a secret glare with her eyes and Amy got the hint, "Fine, but we're meeting for breakfast in the morning."

"Girl, you know you suck at waking up before noon…how about lunch?"

"Fine. Who did you guys travel with?" Both Mike and Matt had hitched rides with different people. Amy grabbed her purse and pulled out her keys. "We'll the three of you will be taking my car. If you hurt it I will kick you. You are both responsible Shay, so if anything happens I'll kill you!"

"You have our promise!" Mike said pulling Shay closer, "You can trust us."

"Don't trust you, Michael, but if Shay wants to go I'm fine with that, it's her mini vacation, and I get her back when you guys get shipped out tomorrow." She tossed her keys to Matt.

"You're the older one so I'm going to pretend you are more mature."

"You still have your keys on the Cena lanyard, Amy? Major fail."

"Mike, you might want to run, I'm kinda loosing my grip on her…weak shoulder," Bourne laughed and Mike jumped. Matt grabbed her other arm.

"Come on, let's get out of here before things get crazy," he teased. Bourne let Amy go so she could hug her friend good bye and make her promise to call if she needed anything. She then kicked Mike in the shin and went back to Bourne.

The three waved goodbye and escaped before Amy changed her mind. Amy snuggled close to Bourne.

"Shay is so getting laid tonight," she laughed.

"You will be too," he said kissing her, "But we really have to go feed the children first." They gave the previous group a few more minutes, and then joined hands heading home for their own fun night reconnecting.


	4. Chapter 4

Reward for Essay Writing

11/17/2010

Shay and the boys got to the hotel pretty quickly. The fans of course were outside and Shay waited and watched the guys interact with them. They went upstairs to Matt's suite to drop off their bags and Shay's purse then headed to the bar to start insanity. A lot of the others were shocked Shay was able to escape the energizer bunnies. She just laughed and told them Amy had some major explaining to do with the dirt she was finding out. Matt and Mike seemed to both be fighting for her attention and taking turns buying her drinks which kept her very amused. She easily drunk Nexus under the table and was having a blast. Matt then took her hand asking her to dance. She felt bad leaving Mike alone but it was Matt FUCKING Hardy.

The two moved together on the floor, bodies grinding together. Shay had a slight buzz and it felt amazing. It wasn't too long before Shay felt another body press up behind her. She turned her head not too surprised to see Mike standing there. She pulled them both closer and enjoyed the electricity shooting through her body. Damn this was hot. The three had talked a lot and were definitely all very comfortable with each other, feeling like they had officially known each other longer than a day. What Shay didn't see was the 2 tipsy men surrounding her having a secret conversation with their eyes. They both enjoyed her company, but also didn't want to hurt the others feelings, so they silently agreed to share her companionship.

"Do you want to head upstairs?" Matt whispered while Mike kissed her neck.

"I'm going to follow too…" he said nipping below her ear. Shay was pretty sure she was dead at the moment, and just nodded. They took her hands and slipped out of the bar back to Matt's suite. While in the elevator, Mike couldn't hold it in anymore and pushed her against the wall taking her mouth to his. Matt leaned forward taking his turn kissing and sucking on the neck, both with their hands resting on her hips. The bell dinged open and they continued to the suite. Once inside the room they slipped into the same position Shay in between both of them, both holding her tightly. Mike's mouth was quickly back on hers, his tongue demanding entrance into her month. Matt's hands started to wander upward cupping her breast and squeezing the tips causing her to push her body more into Mike's and moan into his mouth. She reached down with her hands quickly removing his shirt, so she could touch his body and leave scratch marks down his back.

He let out a groan and quickly did the same to her. Matt stepped back for a second to remove his own and get down to only his boxers. He then reached up unhooking her bra exposing her to Mike. Mike slipped down and quickly took one into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the hardened nipple. While he played with her chest, she ran her hands through his hair. The pleasure was so amazing, she didn't feel Matt unsnap her jeans quickly slipping his hand inside.

"Oh god." Luckily Mike's hand was against her upper back keeping her from falling to the ground. Matt used his other hand to push her pants down as he played with her over her panties. He cupped her letting his fingers rub against her.

"Bed…please…" she moaned. Neither man releasing her or stopped pleasuring her the whole trip over. They laid Shay in the middle. Mike stood back to get down to his boxers as well as Matt continued to touch her and tease her belly button with his tongue. Mike soon joined them again, on the other side of her, and when right back to her chest.

"Mike, she is so wet for us already," he commented slipping her panties and chucking them away. He leaned against her kissing her deeply. As he did this she felt vibrations of Mike moaning against her chest. His fingers then slipped down his side down to where Matt had currently slipped a finger into her. He rubbed her thigh before joining his fellow wrestler in an attack on her senses. He then pulled away to just look at her for a moment, smiled staring deep into her eyes, before attacking her mouth again, as Matt pulled away. Shay ran her hands over his shoulders pulling Mike closer as Matt sunk down the bed. He gently grabbed her ankles bending her legs and spreading them.

. Matt started a rhythm inside her while giving her thigh a love bite. The two seemed to be working together as a perfect tag team, knowing what the others next move would be, because as Matt flicked his tongue over her Mike had moved to nip at her nipple and they both began sucking on her. Their hands wandered over Shay's body leaving no spot untouched. While Matt when down on her, he let his other hand wander up and play with the breast Mike wasn't touching and teasing while he kissed her. Shay could feel herself the orgasm already building insider her, each lick and stroke bringing her closer. Finally it hit and she let out a gasp as she saw stars, while pulling on Matt's hair hard. Matt slid up her body kissing her letting her taste on his mouth.

"You gotta taste how sweet she is, man," he said to which Mike quickly took his advice kissing her again.

Matt stepped away for a second to grab and condom quickly returning to the bed. Mike slid back to just watch as he positioned himself at her core. As he pushed himself inside her Shay reached to the side of her gripping onto Mike's hard cock. While Matt kissed her, and started at first a slowly rhythm which Shay kept up with, pumping on Mike. Matt started pushing into her harder sending shock waves through her.

"Matt…." She panted, " We need to switch positions. Mike needs more than a hand job." She somehow managed to take control for a second and got Mike to go to the front of the bed while she got on her hands and knees while stroking Matt this time. He positioned himself behind her slipping back inside while Shay took Mike into his mouth. They started again, Matt playing with her chest while driving himself into her. Shay had to force herself not to be too rough with Mike or bite him while she went down on him. Each moan sending him closer. Finally he released himself into her mouth bringing Matt over the border.

The three collapsed on the bed drenched in sweat. Both men pulled her close taking turns kissing her and continue to touch her. Once Shay caught her breathe she pushed Mike on his back climbing on top of him slipping a condom on him.

"I hope you guys aren't tired yet, because we still need to go for a skull crushing finale." She told Mike as she impaled herself onto him. "Get ready boys the night is still young and I'm not ready for this to end. No taping out on me." They both laughed as they reposting themselves as Shay rode Mike hard as Matt continued biting and sucking on her skin making sure she wouldn't forgot this night for a long time. She knew that wasn't possible and the three of them would never forget that night, because it was truly awesome and everyone was already planning for an encore.


End file.
